


Grinding Gears

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kind of had to end up like that, Masturbation, Other, This is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: Cindy is married to her work, but the Regalia has its own very special place in her heart.





	

“Take care now, y'all.” Cindy waved goodbye to her customers as they set out to take care of the errand she'd tasked them with. She turned to the Regalia and gave the hood a soft stroke. “Such a purdy thing. It's a darn shame those boys don't treat you right.” She shook her head and sighed. “Well, let's get ya fixed up.” She walked around to the driver's side of the car and opened the door, holding back a giggle when she slid into the warm leather seat. “Now, let's see…”

Cindy inserted the key into the ignition and turned it. The engine started up with a low growl, and the exhaust pipe coughed out a cloud of gas. “Uh-oh. Let's hurry and get you fixed up, darlin’.” Cindy released the emergency brake and shifted the car into drive, slightly easing her foot’s pressure on the brake pedal. The Regalia slowly rolled forward, its movement smooth despite its condition. “Good girl…” 

Cindy parked the car inside the garage, stopped the engine, and removed herself from the cozy seat, taking the keys with her. She set the keys on a table, away from her tools. Next, she tugged a rope to close the garage, leaving just her and the Regalia in dim lighting. There was no need to brighten up the area just yet.

Cindy sighed. “I know I shouldn't say this, but...I'm real glad to see you.” She inhaled the lingering scent of gas. “Real,  _ real  _ glad.” As a professional, Cindy never acted out of conduct and always treated her customers’ vehicles with the utmost care. But, she did come to have one exception: the Regalia, a uniquely made beauty from the Crown City. The mechanics, the interior, every last spec was a  _ dream  _ and oh, this car was truly royal. No, royal couldn't even begin to describe how marvelous this masterpiece was. The Regalia, she was art, a whole new realm of possibility gracing the roads, she was…

“Mine. I'm gonna make you all mine. Don't you worry, hon, I'm gonna treat you like the goddess you are.” Cindy walked to the front of the Regalia with slow steps, admiring every angle she could get a glimpse of. The romantic light reflected off of the black exterior and the cracked windshield, stirring a strange feeling within her heart. “Now, don't look at me like that. I'm plenty excited...You should know that from last time.” She pushed the left cup of her bra to the side, revealing an erect nipple. Her cheeks flushed from the Regalia’s unrelenting gaze. “...I reckon...I should get rid of these. Considerin’ no one else is watchin’...”

Cindy started with her hat. She bent over and set it on the ground, her gaze locked with the Regalia’s. Then, her jacket. A quick tug unzipped her jacket below her breasts, and she cast it off her arms. Next was the bra. Pushing her mostly-exposed chest forward, Cindy reached behind her back and unfastened the garment. She lowered her arms so that her hands rested at her hips, gripping her shorts and the panties underneath. With one downward motion, she exposed herself entirely before the Regalia, save for her stockings, boots, goggles and gloves, which she hurriedly rid herself of.

Each moment closer to making love with the Regalia made Cindy long even more for the sensation of the heavenly leather against her bare skin, the rearview mirror reflecting her hopelessly lustful expression as pleasure overcame her. Just the thought gave her goosebumps, and pushed her to move faster.

Quickly, Cindy quite literally hopped into the Regalia, spreading her legs on either side of the steering wheel. With her left hand she started the engine, and with the right she began to pleasure herself. Her fingers slid along her outer lips, and she inhaled deeply as the Regalia produced exhaust, arousing her further. “Yeah...Thatta girl…” Carefully, Cindy began to massage her clit, and she glanced up into the rearview mirror. She turned the key again, moaning as the car vibrated and expelled more gas. Had she not been a mechanic, she would've choked on it, but she took in a deep breath and swallowed, whimpering as she exhaled.

With the leather seat dampened by her arousal, Cindy slid a finger inside herself, whispering the Regalia’s name. She watched herself lose more and more control in the rearview mirror, adding a second finger as her right hand began to massage her breasts: one erect nipple, then the other, pinching and pulling and twisting; sweat making her body glisten, cries of pleasure echoing within the garage, her hips grinding desperately against her fingers as her watery eyes steadily watched the mirror - all for the Regalia, the most beautiful automobile in existence and her one true love.

Her breath lost, Cindy silent shook, her mind going blank. Her muscles tightened and her fingers continued to thrust into her until she came down from her high. Awareness returned slowly but steadily, and Cindy gently withdrew her fingers. One by one she moved her legs to as close to a proper seating position as she could get, and then she leaned forward, resting her forehead on the steering wheel. She inhaled and smiled. “Good girl…” She tilted her head upward and laid a messy, passionate kiss upon the emblem in the center of the wheel. “Thank you...Now, let's see ‘bout gettin’ you cleaned up.”


End file.
